seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part VII
The Sand Band stays face-to-face with the Phantom, readying themselves for battle. Josh: How could this have happened... Rodoran: We can't focus on how it got here! Right now we just need to destroy it! Everyone, battle positions! To Himself: There could only be one good reason for this...damn you... The Sand Band gets into battle position, with Sakyu, Cottontail, and Nettle running behind the others. Rodoran, Saboten, Tanburu, Arashi, Moya, and Josh stand to fight, as each of them pulls a weapon from their scabbards. These weapons are none other than cactus branches attached to a hilt. Each person's Cactusword varies in length and width, but Rodoran's is special: it has two curved cactus branches on the side, making it look like a full cactus. Tanburu: I never thought we'd actually need to use these Cactuswords... Saboten: Well, we do, so don't you dare eat yours! Phantom: YOU SIX ARE WANTED CRIMINALS UNDER THE ORDER OF LORD MARIN. PUTTING UP A FIGHT IS FUTILE. Rodoran: It's still better than any other option! Attack! The six fighters leap toward the Phantom, who raises its arms to defend itself. Phantom: ATTACKING A PHANTOM IS AN OFFENSE PUNISHABLE BY DEATH. YOU WILL NOW BE TERMINATED IMMEDI- However, the phantom is cut short when Tanburu hits it in the head with his rather large Cactusword. Blows rain down all around the Phantom, some of which it avoids. However, the strikes that make contact with it appear to not faze it at all. Phantom: ACTIVATE DEATH CLAWS. The Phantom spreads out its arms, and eight-inch-long claws emerge from its fingers. The claws are stained with red. Rodoran: DO NOT let those claws touch you! Even a graze will take you out! Saboten: Shall we execute that plan we outlined? Rodoran: Yes. Sakyu, Cottontail, and Nettle are setting up the other part as we speak. The Sand Band continues to press their attack on the Phantom, making sure to keep well away from its claws. However, Moya aims a strike at its side, when suddenly the Phantom counters it with its hand. Its claws press into the Cactusword, immediately causing it to become brittle and shatter. Moya: Eeeee! Rodoran: Get a new Cactusword quickly, Moya! All right, we're activating the plan! The other 5 fighters nod in understanding as they resume attacking the Phantom. However, their strikes are not forceful enough to effectively hit the Phantom, but...they are affecting its cloak, a large portion of which is ripped away. Rodoran: Good good! Keep on! The shallow strikes continue, eliminating a large portion of the Phantom's cloak. Soon its mechanical arms are completely uncovered and its chest is partially visible. Rodoran: Sakyu! You ready? Sakyu: Yep! Locked and loaded! Rodoran: Fire at will! Cottontail activates the catapult that he, Sakyu, and Nettle have brought out, and a large bag is flung towards the Phantom. It hits and bursts, as the sand inside goes everywhere in a large cloud. Rodoran: Yes! It worked! Saboten, deal the finishing blow! Saboten pulls a knife from her scabbard and presses a button, creating an electrical field around the blade. She then lunges toward the Phantom. Saboten: You're mine! Phantom: JOINTS ARE SEVERELY IMPAIRED. COMMENCE CLEANSING PROCESS-CLEANSING PROCESS COMPLETE. ACTIVATE HEAVY WEAPONS. Saboten: Wait, wha- Saboten barely manages to duck out of the way before she is hit by four weapons. The Phantom hovers, its cloak now fully shed. It now has five arms on each side, with the eight new arms each carrying a different weapon. One holds a two-handed sword, one holds a battleaxe, there's a mace, a club, a staff, a pitchfork, nunchuks, and a saw. Phantom: ENEMY REPORT CLASSIFICATION: HIGHLY DANGEROUS. USE EXTREME FORCE TO ANNIHILATE THEM ALL. Rodoran: This just got a lot worse... Saboten: I could possibly cut off those arms with this blade, but it's leaving me no opening! Rodoran: I suppose we'll have to do our best to distract it! Rodoran and the other five fighters continue with their assault, but the Phantom is much more aggressive. They are barely able to find openings, and their attacks continue to be rather ineffective while the Phantom's attacks are very strong and difficult to avoid. Sakyu: We've got to stop it! Ready, fire! Cottontail fires another sandbag at the Phantom, but the sandbag doesn't make landing. Instead, the Phantom blocks it with its sword. Phantom: THOSE THREE ARE ATTEMPTING TO IMPAIR MY SYSTEMS...THEY MUST BE KILLED FIRST! The Phantom rushes toward Sakyu, Cottontail, and Nettle who get very scared and hurriedly scramble to get their weapons. Tanburu: Oh no you don't! We're your opponents! Tanburu and Arashi, the fastest of the Sand Band, rush toward the Phantom. In a desperate move, they grab its legs, causing it to stumble. The Phantom struggles to regain its composure, but when it does the effects are devastating. In the blink of an eye it hits Tanburu and Arashi with its staff and club. The two go flying several feet away. Tanburu: Urggg...that was...too much... Tanburu and Arashi are slow to recover from the force of the blow, taking them out of the battle for the time being. Josh: Wait...I think I have an idea! *Rummages in his knapsack* Yesss...Hey Moya, help me with my plan! A short time later Moya: Hey! Hey! Phantom! Come attack me! I want to be arrested! Rodoran, shocked: What is she- The Phantom takes notice of Moya and gladly goes in for the easy kill. However, it fails to notice the faint wire in front of it until it's too late. It is sent tumbling, its levitation controls out of whack, landing facefirst in the sand. Josh: Ha! I knew it would work! Rodoran: Saboten-! Saboten: I know. Quick as a flash, Saboten rushes over to the disoriented Phantom. She lops off the sword, then the mace, then the club, then the saw, then the- Right then, the Phantom regains its composure. Before she can react, Saboten is hit by its staff, sending her flying. Saboten: Crap... Sakyu: You think you're so much tougher than us?! But can you survive...this? The catapult fires again, but this time it shoots three sandbags. The Phantom is unable to counter a projectile that forceful, and is hit by the sandbags. Phantom: SYSTEMS IMPAIRED. COMMENCE CLEANSING PROCESS...CLEANSING PROCESS ONGOING... Rodoran: He's taking longer to repair! Come on, Saboten! Shrugging off her injuries, Saboten lunges toward the Phantom, electric blade in hand. She knows if she hits the box in the middle, it will all be over. Her aim is true. She shouts in victory as the blade buries itself deep into the Phantom. Phantom: FUNCTIONS...OVERLOADED...EMERGENCY...EMERGENC---- And the Phantom lies flat on the ground, not moving. Its glowing eyes turn dim. The Sand Band gathers in solemn victory. Cottontail: I can't believe it. We actually beat a Phantom! Rodoran: The nightmare is over...at least, I hope... Saboten: But how do you think it got up here? Rodoran: There can only be one reason- Phantom: COMMENCE BACKUP SYSTEMS. The Sand Band turns in shock as the dead Phantom behind them steps back up, still functional and now with legs. Saboten, who was right in front of it, quickly tries to get herself to safety. She is too late. The Phantom drives its claws into her back, causing her to scream and go limp. Tanburu: NO! SABOTEN! Phantom: MY FUNCTIONING IS SEVERELY DAMAGED. MY PROGRAMMING HAS CHANGED. I MUST RETURN TO LORD MARIN TO REPAIR MYSELF. With that, the Phantom picks up the unconscious Saboten and runs down the desert. Sakyu: Oh no you don't! However, the Phantom is quite capable of running faster than a human, and most of the Sand Band is too tired and beaten to effectively chase it. Cottontail fires another sandbag, but is way off as the Phantom and Saboten disappear into the horizon. Moya: We...we lost Saboten... Rodoran grimly stares down. Their past had returned. And now, they were doomed to repeat it. Category:Ghost City Arc